Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package requiring no substrate, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, semiconductor technologies to fabricate a light, slim, high-speed, multifunctional, high-performance, high-reliability product at a low cost are being developed. One of the technologies for achieving the above object is a semiconductor package technology. The semiconductor package technology is being developed to protect a semiconductor chip from external environment, and to ensure the operational reliability of the semiconductor chip by making the semiconductor chip easily mounted. A semiconductor package is manufactured through a process of attaching a semiconductor chip on a substrate, a wire bonding process, a molding process, a trimming/forming process, and so on. The semiconductor package may be manufactured in units of a semiconductor chip level or a wafer level.
The current semiconductor technology seeks submicron critical dimension (CD), millions of cells, high-speed operation, and superior heat dissipation. However, the packaging technique relatively lags behind, and the semiconductor performance is often determined by a packaging and an electrical connection rather than the performance of semiconductor itself. In practice, a large portion of a total electric signal delay in a high-speed electronic product is caused by a package induced delay occurring between chips. To solve such a problem, a semiconductor package technique is being developed from a thin small outline package (TSOP) toward a ball grid array (BGA), a chip size package (CSP), and a flip chip technique.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a known semiconductor package. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a substrate 10, including a core 12, a contact pad 14, and a solder resist 16, is attached to a semiconductor chip 20 by using an adhesive 30, and an electrode pad 22 of the semiconductor chip 20 is bonded to the contact pad 14 by using a wire 40. Then, the resulting structure is molded with a molding agent 50.
The substrate 10 is generally referred to as a package substrate. The substrate 10 electrically connects a printed circuit board (PCB) and the semiconductor chip 20 mounted inside the package, and supports the semiconductor chip 20. However, after the semiconductor chip is attached to the substrate, warpage of the substrate may occur, and defects in a subsequent process due to the warpage of the substrate may occur. In addition, the substrate is one of a cost-increasing factor of the semiconductor package.